


I Miss You

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: A little something to cheer up a friendYou're in a relationship with Kimi and Sebastian, and you're missing them terribly.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



“Liebling, are you home?” 

You startle as you hear your boyfriend shout for you. You didn’t expect him to be home already. Just last night you had called him, feeling particularly lonely and sad, and just wanting to hear his voice. He had said nothing about coming home then, even hinting at having to stay away untill after the next race.

After, you had tried calling Kimi, but he hadn’t even picked up, nor taken the time to send you a message.

It had pissed you off at the time and nearly made you sent them both a message to not bother coming back at all. But you loved your drivers, and even seeing them once a month was better than not seeing them at all.

You had sighed and gotten into bed alone once again, missing their warmth more than ever.  
The last couple of weeks have been hard on you, your anxiety playing up again and generally making life miserable. Making you crave their presence next to you.

It was in moments like these that you felt completely unworthy of your boyfriends, and completely understood their desire to stay away as much as possible. After all, they still had each other. 

So this morning you had woken up feeling miserable, and you had thought a nice long bath would make you feel better. And that’s when you heard Sebastian calling for you.

“I’m upstairs. Bathroom” you yelled back, but with much less enthusiasm. 

Again you were surprised, when you heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Meanwhile you stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around yourself, not in the mood to greet them naked as you probably normally would.

You heard a knock on the bathroom door, and told them to come in. Sebastian stuck his head in first and smiled at you, but it quickly disappeared when he saw your sad face.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you had to stay away another 2 weeks at least” you said quietly.

“We missed you, and thought it’d be a nice surprise to come back early. We flew with Kimi’s jet” and said man peeked over Seb’s shoulder, grinning at you.

But his smile quickly disappeared as well. God you must look like shit.

You tried to smile at them but your bottom lip started to tremble, and your eyes were tearing up. Their eyes widened and Sebastian quickly moved forward to engulf you in his arms, hugging you tightly to him as your tears started to fall. 

You loved being hugged by Sebastian, he would just make you completely disappear in his arms, protecting you from the world.

“I’m so sorry” you choked out “I’m just so happy you’re both here”

Sebastian shushed you gently and stroked a hand over your head and down your back. You felt Kimi place a kiss on top of your head before he left the bathroom, leaving you in Seb’s care. 

He came back a minute later, gently pulling on one of your arms. You stepped away from Sebastian and quickly wiped a hand over your eyes which had luckily stopped tearing up. You were never much of a cryer.

In his hands he held a pair of sweats and a hoodie from himself, way too big for you but they always felt so comforting to you, like he was wrapped around you. You smiled up at him, an honest happy smile, and took the clothes from him, pulling them on and feeling instantly better.

After, you reached your arms up to wrap around his neck and stood on your tiptoes, giving him a gentle kiss which he happily returned, stroking your cheek and putting a strand of hair behind your ear. 

You pulled back from him and reached for Sebastian, giving him a kiss as well, sighing softly.

You could feel the stress and pain of the last weeks melt away just by being with your beloved drivers again and you finally relaxed.

Sebastian put a last kiss on your cheek before pulling away, and taking your hand in his and pulling you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Kimi was already in there changing into something more comfortable as well and you had to grin when Sebastian leered at his naked chest.

Kimi looked up at you both and smiled, flexing his muscles for show and making you giggle. He sat down on the bed against the headboard and motioned for you to join him which you gladly did, snuggling up under one of his strong arms.

You both looked expectantly at Sebastian who stood at the foot of the bed and lifted an eyebrow.

“Get on with it then, we’re waiting” Kimi said completely serious.

Sebastian winked at you before pulling off his clothes and grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his bag, bending over exaggeratingly. You felt Kimi groan almost inaudibly and you grinned up at him, breathing a little faster yourself at so much skin on display from both men.

He crawled up on the bed and lifted you up easily, settling down next to the Finn and setting you down between his legs. You laid down against him, head on his stomach and one hand resting on Kimi’s chest, who grabbed it with his own.

Sebastian kissed the top of your head and held you tightly against him. You felt your eyes getting heavy, having not slept well on your own and you snuggled into him, gripping Kimi’s hand tightly in your own. You heard them peck each other's lips above you and you smiled while finally drifting off in a comfortable relaxing sleep, feeling completely safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think <3


End file.
